creepy country
by morgan.miller.988
Summary: heyy this is a Hetalia/Dr Who story and It's about The Nordic 5 and The Weeping Angels. This is based in Thurso that is at the top of Scotland and it involved human names. plz exuuse my grammer and spelling thatnks! revew plz xx


Creepy countryside.!

This is a fan fiction thing I do not own some of the characters it is also a hetalia/Dr Who kind of thing.

this is something i did for english and its my 1st fanfic and just so you know its set in Thuso That is at the top of scotland

Chapter one!

In Thurso there was a group of friends who were looking at a missing persons notes board. They all wondered why people were going missing but never got involved because the felt no need to. Little did they know t soon would.

The group of boys were not Scottish they were from further north. There were 5 boys in the group, Lukus he was from Norway; his half brother Emil who was from Iceland. Manthis who was from Denmark; Berwald who was from Sweden and Tino who was Finnish. The 5 boys' families were all moved to Scotland for work so they had to move to, and they all ended up going to the same school.

*Le awesome time skip by Gilbird ~* .

Manthis was a loud and annoying 17 year old Danish boy with bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair that was like a work of art.

When Manthis got home his parents were not in and they always were, nether was his little sister and that was weird. So the Dane got his mobile out and phoned his mum, he got no answer. The he tried his Dad, again no answer. Last he tried his little sister, once again he got no answer. Now he was really scared. He then picked up his phone and called Lukus.

Lukus was a small, quiet and emotionless boy from Norway. He had Blue dull and emotionless eyes and his face was the same too, he had sunny blond hair that had a silver cross hair clip in it. His brother was called Emil and he was Icelandic. He and Lukus were half brothers. Emil has silver hair and almost purple eyes. Some how being a year younger that Lukus he was about 1 inch taller.

*Le awesome time skip by Gilbird~*.

It was about 30 minutes after school and Lukus and Emil were at home in the sitting room when Lukus got a call from a certain Dane.

The Norwegian asked him self "Urg what does that idiot want now?". Answering the phone "Yes Manthis what do you want?". The line was quite for a second and then Manthis answered " Norge my sister and Parents are gone..." and Lukus' eyes widened.

Chapter 2!

"_Norge my sister and parents are gone...". And Lukus' eyes widened._

Once he heard Manthis say that he was silent for a minute. Then the thought hit him..."he is mucking around!". He glanced at Emil who was looking at the T.V.

" Manthis are you serious or is this a joke?" the Norwegian boy questioned the older one on the other end of the phone. Then the Danish boy has a complete freak out "Norge of course I am serious ! Why the hell would I lie about it!? You have to help me! Can you, Ice, Tino and Berwald get over here ASAP?!" the older boy asked the other. Lukus agreed and phoned Tino and Berwald and told them to met them at Manthis' house and he and Emil set out.

* another awesome time skip by Gilbird~*

Once they were at Manthis house they all looked around the house for clue to where they could have gone, to see if there was a note or something but they found nothing. Buy the time that they all gave up Manthis was in a state and he was close to having a mental brake down. While Berwald and Lukus were thinking of what could have happened Tino was trying to calm the tall Dane down and Emil was making everyone some tea.

Lukus had an idea that they were kidnapped and that they should not get the police involved because they are pretty pointless. In the end all 5 of them decided to go to the countryside to look for clues. They decided to go in the morning and that they should go home get some stuff together and some sleep. Because none of them trusted Manthis to be okay and calm he went to stay at Tino's that night.

* Le awesome time skip by Gilbird~*

The next day they all met at Tino's house and put there stuff in the boot if Berwald's car. There were on there way to the countryside to look and see if there was any thing to lead them to Manthis' family. Once everything was packed up everyone was in the car. Berwald driving (it's his car so yeah XD) with Lukus in the front. Tino was in the middle of the back and he had to his right a very unstable Dane and to his left a tired and bored looking Emil. At some point the Dane started crying again and he was gripping Tino holding him into his well built chest as if he was scared the Fin was going to disappear as well. The the car came to a sudden stop . There was a bridge and a tone of old looking trees. It was very...creepy.

Chapter 3.

They drove through the deserted land looking around. It was just plain old creepy. The trees had hardly any leaves and it was all dark and gloomy with fungi and moss growing and rocks and boulders everywhere. If Manthis was not crying and holding Tino tight before he defiantly was now. Tino was doing his best to calm the older man down but not succeeding. Tino was the shortest if the 5 and he had chocolate brow n eyes and sun bright blond hair. He lived with Berwald. He was tall but no as tall an Manthis he had ocean blue eyes and he always had a scary look on his face and he had a heavy Swede accent but he was not hard to understand.

After getting thought the deserted land they came across a house. It was old and dark and looked abandoned. It wasn't to bad a house just creepy and was in the middle of no where.

After they all got out and got their things out of the boot. They all headed to the house. It was like a house you would find in a horror movie and was just Gothic looking. All round the place there was creepy looking run down angels that looked as if meant to be crying. Once they got to the door they call made a plan to go round the house and shout if we find anything.

Tino went up stairs with Berwald; Lukus and Manthis went to look down stairs while Emil followed behind.

*Up stairs with Tino and Berwald!*

Tino and Berwald were up stairs looking in rooms and they had made it to the top of the stair case and they noticed some more of the angel looking statues. There was many rooms up stairs and they saw at least one statue to a room 2 at a push. There was 3 rooms in total.


End file.
